Sunsets Over Mulberry Fields
by YumeMori
Summary: A death they never expected to happen brought them closer to the family they never knew he had. It was only sad that it took losing him to gain that knowledge.
1. Vengeance

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

Rated M for a reason! This fic will contain dark themes, mild violence, foul language and character death. If any of that is not your cup of tea, then there is a back button for a reason.

* * *

**Title: _Sunsets Over Mulberry Fields_**_  
**Chapter One: Vengeance**_

_"Thus the whirligig of time brings in his revenges."  
William Shakespeare_

* * *

It had only been a year and a half since he had suffered at the hands of that little brat too stupid to understand the gift of his powers and that disillusioned fat-ass he now had to call "Ruler." Yuusuke and Enki. They would both suffer for ever being lucky enough to make it as far as they did in that tournament. He would bet money that Yuusuke had rigged the entire thing since he was the one who put it on. Yomi was a damn fool for ever agreeing to it. If only that six-eared freak had killed the boy when he had the chance to. Now, he would make sure to correct that mistake. After making him suffer as he had suffered, of course. Revenge just wasn't revenge without utterly breaking your enemy. And he would break him, he would break them both, or he would die trying.

He wasn't stupid nor was he rash. His entire plot had been carefully planned out over his year-and-a-half of forced servitude. Nothing was being left to chance. Only the foolish left things to luck. When one had been a fighter for as long as he, they learned the hard way that they can't rely on such fallible things as "chance" or "luck." No, there could only be plans and skill. At the very end, all it really came down to was who was faster: faster with the blade, faster with their mind--it was all the same.

Those two things were ones Hiei and Kurama out-classed him in. He did not want to have to fight them, which was why he could not attack Yuusuke head-on. One of them would be close-by. The only one he held an advantage over was the third, and relatively unknown, friend of Yuusuke's: one called Kurabara Kazuma. Out of the four, he was the weakest, the slowest thinker, his speed was not enough to be a threat to him, and he was also the least guarded. Some friends they were to leave their greatest liability unprotected. Especially when he was the closest to Yuusuke out of the three.

Rule number one of combat: The quickest way to bring your enemy to their knees is to attack their heart.

With the removal of Kurabara, he would deliver a decisive blow to Yuusuke's heart. And crippling Yuusuke would cripple Enki through shock. How easy it all would be. Who would have ever known the way to bring down some of the greatest and strongest fighters in the demon world was through one puny little human? Staying completely cloaked on the nearby rooftop, he watched and waited for them to leave their "friend" behind and open to the tragedy that was about to befall the poor, stupid human.

"How're things between you and Keiko?"

The object of loathing glared, "She's being her normal self: a little wench!"

As expected, the fox was with Yuusuke, doing his damn infernal chuckle. "She's only one to you because you deserve it."

"Pssh, whatever. All because I came back earlier than the three years I said to her. She'd be better if she wasn't so anal." The words coming from the idiot demon made him glad he didn't go after Keiko. It would do no good to get rid of someone that didn't mean the world to the enemy.

"You shouldn't speak so bad of Keiko, Urameshi!"

"If you had to deal with her more than you do, you'd be saying the exact same thing!"

"As if! I have more honor than that!"

"You two will never change, will you?" He scoffed at how that one question caused the two dumb-asses to cease their escalating fight. They were truly foolish to allow something like that to distract them. This was looking to be easier than he first intended. Standing, he jumped over to the next roof to keep them in sight, having lost track of their conversation as they moved through the streets. Finally, it looked like his opportunity was fast approaching.

The red-headed human waved off his friends, "I gotta start heading home or else Shizuru'll have my head."

"Alright, Kurabara. Stay safe, OK?"

"Will do. I would say the same, but you're already walking around with trouble."

"Screw you! And stop day-dreaming about Yukina and do your homework!"

"Shut the hell up, Urameshi!"

_Finally._ A sadistic smirk appeared on his face as he watched Yuusuke run off, soon followed by the fox. His prey was left alone. If they had been truly worried about his safety, they would have seen him home. After all, who knew the dangers that lurked in the darkness? He was one danger they would soon regret overlooking. As soon as there was enough distance separating Kurabara from his friends, he made his move.

Kurabara's own reiki senses were so dull that he never realized the danger he was in until it was too late.

* * *

A splash of gold, purple, and the fading blues of the night colored in the early dawn sky. Though the pollution of these modern times clouded and dulled the beauty of the morning view, just as they hid the dusk's stars from view, it could never completely cover their innate vibrancy. Nature would always win over man, no matter what humans did. For that, Kagome would always be thankful.

It had been three years since her adventures in the feudal era, and she still couldn't shake the habit of waking up at dawn's first light. It was one habit she never wanted to break because it let her know the time she spent in the past wasn't just some dream or figment of her imagination. Out of all the habits she picked up in the past, it was the only one she could hold onto. In this modern day era there was no need to fight anymore, any demons that lived in the human world did so peacefully.

The feudal era also gave her one extra gift: the unsealing of her powers. With the destruction of the Shikon's dark will, along with the Shikon no Tama, she finally had full access to her reiki and hama no reiryoku. Her grandfather was especially happy with this, she could finally take over the shrine from him and be a true Shrine Maiden. She would be one of the very few who actually had power, as Shrine Maidens these days had no need to develop their power or were regular human volunteers. The rest of civilization didn't need to know she was a priestess from the past who saved the future, aside from the fact that no one would believe that crazy story. At times she had a hard time believing it herself. It all seemed like one giant, beautiful, exciting, blood-splattered, heartbreaking story.

Kagome sighed heavily, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. Nostalgia would always be constant in her life, it seemed.

Her attention was drawn away suddenly as something fell over. She looked over to her dresser and saw one of her picture frames laying face-down on the floor. Perplexed at how it managed to fall over, she moved away from the window and over to pick up the fallen picture, wondering which one it was. A sense of foreboding gripped her as she saw it had been cracked. It was a picture, the only one she had, of her and her cousin sitting in front of the Goshinboku when they were very young. Kagome placed the picture back on her dresser after one fond look at her cousin's American looks, especially with his red hair, hoping she was just being silly in her worries. But somehow, she knew she wasn't.

"Please... Be alright Kazuma..."


	2. Leads to

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

Rated M for a reason! This fic will contain dark themes, mild violence, foul language and character death. If any of that is not your cup of tea, then there is a back button for a reason.

* * *

**Title: _Sunsets Over Mulberry Fields_**_  
**Chapter Two: Leads to  
**_

_"We must embrace pain and burn it as fuel for our journey."  
Kenji Miyazawa  
_

* * *

It was already almost noon and Shizuru was working through her third pack of cigarettes for the day. Never before had she smoked so much in her life, but then again, she had never been this worried before. Normally her ever-responsible little brother would've been home by now, or at least called, but he had done neither. His bed showed that he didn't come back home since it was cold and still made from the day before. The call from their cousin, Kagome, hadn't helped her nerves much either, especially when she asked if Kazuma was okay. The girl had a sixth sense on par with her own, so the fact that she would ask such a question on today of all days worried her more than she would ever care to admit.

Taking a cigarette from her fourth pack of the day, she headed into Kurabara's room to look for the numbers of Kurama and Yuusuke. It was incredibly likely that he had spent the night over at one of their apartments. But the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach already told her that he wasn't before both of his comrades confirmed her fears.  
_  
He didn't spend the night...  
...Last saw him yesterday...  
...Said he was going home._

If Shizuru had been less of a woman, she would have broken down crying after hanging up the phone for the second time. But she was Kurabara Shizuru, and she brushed off their concerns with her normal, flippant attitude. But so help her, if Kazuma was playing some game or anything of the sort, she would kill him. He had already taken a good ten-to-twenty years off of her life with this little stunt, so he had better be in trouble!

* * *

By his calculations, he had only a brief amount of time before his captive's friends would arrive, and it just wouldn't do for them to see their friend still alive. No, it would ruin everything if they saw their so-called friend still among the living world. His only regret was that he had, had such little time with Kurabara. At the same time, he was a little grateful. Harming the human hadn't turned out to be as much fun as he first thought. No matter how many times he slid his blade or claws into his frail human body, he was met only with screams the first few times he did it. Vocal cords can only take so much strain, and now all that came out was a raspy imitation.

He had even been expecting some words of remorse or regret towards the people in his life, but none left his lips. This human would probably never crack, but it was no matter. The one he needed to break wasn't him, but it would've made the torture so much more fun if he had. Instead those horrible raspy screams filled the air as he began peeling away flesh, seeing how long it would take him to start retching at seeing his own muscles. Most could never hold out long as seeing the sinew-y fat twitch and move without its protection. The sadistic smirk on his face only grew when he managed to get Kurabara to conform in that aspect.

Feeling the energy of his rapidly approaching friends and the one he loathed more than anything, he sighed heavily. He turned to his victim, and with mock regret told him, "Looks like our playtime is almost up... And we were having such fun, weren't we?" His only answer was a glare that promised death. It was a little hard to tell through the blood and his swollen eyes, though. With another mockingly painful sigh, he once again picked up the sword he abandoned earlier and brought it up to Kurabara's face, enjoying one last raspy scream of pain as he allowed the tip to slice into his cheek as it slid it across his face. "While I've had fun making you scream, Yuusuke's pain will be so much sweeter." Swiftly, his blade tilted down and soon found its temporary sheath in Kurabara's chest. Humans were always talking about the pains of the heart, it was only fitting then that one would die of a true broken heart.

Some say it can take up to ten seconds for someone to die after having their heart fatally wounded. He looked forward to hearing what Kurabara's final words would be, so he could rub it in Yuusuke's face later.

"Bastard."

That word came bubbling out of his mouth, surrounded by blood. It was a pity, really, that he didn't cry out for his friends or God, or curse his weakness. Other humans would've given in to that easy temptation by the second time his blade would make its way into their body. It was too bad though that even the most pain-resistant person would die to that very pain. He wondered what his friends would think if they knew Kurabara's last words were "bastard", and not something towards them.

In the last moment he could spare, he spent it putting the final touches on his surprise for Yuusuke. A message left for the idiot in another idiot's blood. He knew it was cliché, but sometimes it was the best way to make a statement.

* * *

This was one trip they had never intended to make. Yes, they knew that they would outlive him eventually due to their demonic blood, but they never expected it to happen so quickly. And they also expected Shizuru to be gone as well, as she was older. Their hearts were already so heavy with the sights and knowledge they had been graced with, and this trip threatened to be the feather that broke their control.

The day had just been full of surprises. It started out with them all waking to a sense of foreboding, even Hiei had. After so many years of living by the sword and fist, they should have learned to never brush off any of their feelings. Almost one-hundred percent of the time those feelings were correct. No matter what they told themselves and each other, they could not help but wonder if things might have gone differently had they listened to that feeling. If anything they could have found out about Kurabara's abduction sooner and done something to prevent it! The call from Shizuru hadn't helped either. It was just sad that it took a call from her to get them worried about someone they called a friend. And then, to stumble upon his mangled body too late to save him...

It was amazing none of them had broken down yet. Then again, maybe the shock had yet to wear off enough for the reality to hit them.

The sound of Yuusuke's fist meeting the door sounded hollow and far-off to their ears. It was surreal to even think they would be in this situation. A human-looking Yukina answered the door, tilting her head to the side in curiosity. "Welcome, but... Kazuma isn't here at the moment."

Yuusuke opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly found a lump in his throat that stopped his words before they could be formed. How could he ever admit to their friends that he didn't do enough to save Kurabara? Hell, how could he even tell them that his failure as a friend led to his death? How could he even tell himself that? Instead, he swallowed hard and closed his mouth, looking at the ground instead of into Yukina's eyes. There was no way he would be able to watch as sadness and pain filled her eyes.

Kurama and Hiei shared a look, already knowing what was going through Yuusuke's mind. It was almost like the Dark Tournament over again, only this time Kurabara wouldn't be jumping back up and telling Yuusuke it was all just an act. This time, his death was for real and there was no coming back. "We know, Yukina. Is Kurabara's father home, or Shizuru?"

Worry was evident in Yukina's carmine eyes. She could tell something had happened, but not what. Stepping aside, she held the door open. "Come in, they're both watching the television."

The three of them stepped inside with Yuusuke trailing behind. None of them wanted to do this, but it wouldn't be right if they heard from someone else. Kurabara had been a brother-in-arms to them, it would be a disrespect to not tell his family the tragic news. They entered the smoke-filled room after removing their shoes, easily seeing the worry and tension written into both elder Kurabara. Their friend had not been the only spiritually gifted member of his family.

Both Shizuru and her father looked over at the trio that had once been a quad. The Kurabara sire put out his cigarette, "That bad, huh? I can only hope he went out like a man."

Shizuru's fingers trembled, her cigarette just in front of her mouth, as everyone else in the apartment stared at the sire of the Kurabara. One looked in thinly veiled confusion, while two met his unwavering resigned stare with remorse. The last one showed nothing, however to those who had known him long enough, his carmine eyes held a tiny bit of sorrow. While Hiei may not have held any fond feelings for Kurabara, they were comrades and fought alongside each other for a while. He was...more than a friend to them all. At the moment it felt like he had been the glue that kept their bonds tight and unwilling to let them all go their separate ways, forgetting all about the battles and times they spent together.

Kurama took a steadying breath, knowing Hiei wouldn't say anything and that Yuusuke was unable to at the moment. "He did. His body is being cleaned up so no one will have to see how he died."

The sudden intact of breath seemed as if it sucked out all of the noise in the apartment as well. In the silence that surrounded them, they could almost hear Yukina's heart fall and shatter on the floor as she finally figured out just what they were talking about, but those were just the tears falling that she didn't even know she was crying. Her pain hadn't registered in her mind yet. "Kazuma..? Are you saying... That Kazuma is-..." She was unable to find the strength to push the words up past the lump in the throat. And it felt as if she said those words then she would be making his death a reality in her world. She didn't know if she would ever be ready to face that reality.

"Yeah," Yuusuke admitted softly, almost afraid that if he said it louder or with more conviction it would make the truth just that much more true. "Yeah, he's dead... All because we were too fucking late and too fucking stupid to realize there were still enemies out there! And so some twisted fuck killed him just to get to me! If only... If only we had stayed on our toes and actually paid attention instead of thinking the human world was some safe place.. Then maybe, he would still be here... I'll never be able to forgive myself..."

Not even Yuusuke could hold back his emotions and could stop his tears. Kurabara had been his closest friend and first true friendship, and because of that he had been killed. While Kurabara might have been the strongest human in the human world, he was no match for a more powerful demon on his own. And that was why he had been chosen. That just made the pain that settled in his heart and soul that much more unbearable. They hadn't even parted on good terms! What kind of person has their last words to their friend be "Screw you"? He hadn't even thrown in a goodbye, just a small lecture. Seriously, what kind of friend does that, especially ones who had lived most of their lives in fights and knowing how easily it all could end? What was worse was that he also fell into the type of person who let their friends get killed.

He guessed everyone had been right about him: he was nothing more than a heartless punk.

Kurama laid a comforting hand on Yuusuke's shoulder; his inner torment wasn't going unnoticed. In truth they all felt guilt for not doing anything more. Hiei and Kurama had lived for centuries, regret was something they had learned how to live with. This instance was different though, as there was really nothing more they could have done. How were they to know Kurabara was in trouble or that there was someone after Yuusuke? True, they should have expected someone to be upset with him and for something like this to be pulled... But peace and quiet has a way of lulling one into a false sense of security. Normally slip-ups like that were easily corrected, but this time it had a fatal consequence.

"Yuusuke, it's not your fault. It's no one's fault."

"I know, but dammit! It doesn't take away from the fact that he's still dead!"

Shizuru looked around, seeing everyone dealing with their sadness and shock in their own ways. Precious hiroseki stones still fell to the floor as her brother offered comfort in the only way he knew, keeping his hand on her shoulder. Hiei was so socially inept at these kind of situations, but only his sister would be able to pull something resembling care out of him. Yuusuke also joined in the tear-fest Yukina started, and she knew he would only cry over her stupid little brother. Lifetime friendships strengthened through the things they faced were the only kind of things someone as rough-and-tumble as Yuusuke would cry over. Strong demons-once-human were allowed to cry over comrades-in-arms. Just like big sisters were allowed to cry over foolish little brothers who leave the world before them. But it wasn't like her to cry, she couldn't cry. So much still needed to be done so that her little brother could be at rest.

It was with trembling fingers that she put out her forgotten cigarette before standing. "Someone needs to let Aunt Miyoko know, and Kagome..." She was amazed at how her voice managed not to crack and at how speaking didn't cause her to completely fall apart. Perhaps later that night, when everything had settled in and there was no escaping the reality of the situation would she be able to cry over her foolish little brother. It wouldn't do if anyone saw that weak side of her. But she knew her strong facade couldn't last forever and headed into another room where no one would know if tears fell.

The father of their dear friend took out another cigarette and lit it. Everyone had their own ways of dealing with their grief, smoking was his temporary solution. "If Kazuma was here, Yuusuke, you'd find his foot shoved up your ass for acting this much like a child."

"Shut up. Just shut up! None of you know how I feel!"

Yukina sniffled and finally found her voice, "Yuusuke... We all loved and cared about Kazuma. While none of us may want to admit he's g-gone... We all are suffering the same."

"I know that! But..." The right words that had been in his mind moments before seemed to have fled, leaving him with an emptiness that echoed the one in his heart.

"But he was a friend, a very dear one... One we will all miss," Kurama finished for him, knowing those words needed to be said. For some reason, it just seemed right to validate the changing position of Kurabara from a dear friend to a fallen comrade. It was a change they all had hoped would have happened years in the future.


	3. Pain

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

Rated M for a reason! This fic will contain dark themes, mild violence, foul language and character death. If any of that is not your cup of tea, then there is a back button for a reason.

* * *

**Title: _Sunsets Over Mulberry Fields_**_  
**Chapter Three: Pain  
**_

_"There are things that we don't want to happen but have to accept, things we don't want to know but have to learn, and people we can't live without but have to let go.__"  
Author Unknown  
_

* * *

Trepidation gripped her heart as she stared at the caller I.D. on the phone. Throughout the day the uneasy feeling had only grown in the pit of her stomach, wrapping its icy fingers around her heart and squeezing painfully throughout the day as if to tell her not to ignore it. But what could she do? It had been years since she had last seen her cousins as Higurashi Shrine was just too far away from their old house and them. Not to mention that with the death of her father, it made things seem different and strained between them almost like his death would be a shadow hanging between them forever. Then again, they were just children and had no way of knowing how to deal with the death of a loved one.

Kagome shook her head in an attempt to clear those thoughts from it. It wasn't right for her to be thinking of death because of a call from Shizuru. Against her better judgment, and feeling those uneasy hands grip her heart tighter, she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Kagome?" The voice on the other end sounded tired and strained causing a sense of dread to well up inside Kagome.

"Yes? Is something wrong Shizuru?" Her words came out in a rush, as if she couldn't say them fast enough.

There was a long pause on the other end of the line which only caused her feelings to grow. "Kagome... Kazuma's dead."

Before the words fully registered in her mind, her mouth had already formed the word: "What!?"

Somehow, Shizuru's voice managed to stay calm, "Kazuma's dead. He was found dead an hour or so ago. Demon."

"But... But, are you sure? I mean, Kazuma can't die. He's... He's Kazuma!"

This time, Kagome could read beneath the tiredness and hear her sorrow. "Yes, I'm sure, Kagome. His friends found him."

Everything was slowly starting to sink into Kagome's mind. It was difficult to even think that Kazuma, her big, strong, goofy cousin, could be dead. "I'll have Mama give you a call back in a little while... I need to let them know, and I'm sure you'd like a few moments to yourself, too."

"Alright. I'll... I'll wait to hear back from Aunt Miyoko. I'm sorry to have to have been the bearer of bad news."

Kagome made a small noise that was probably supposed to be some sort of chuckle, "You have nothing to be sorry over. He was your brother..."

"Yeah. Right. Anyways... I'll see you soon, most likely."

"Yeah, you will." As soon as those words left her mouth, she heard Shizuru hang up the phone. She could tell the reality had finally hit home for Shizuru, now it would only be a matter of time before it did for her. Hopefully it would wait long enough for her to let Mama, Souta and Grandpa know. They were related to Kazuma as well.

However as she hung up the phone and turned around to find her mother, her mind finally registered the conversation she just had. It felt as if every emotion her heart was supposed to be feeling rushed to her head causing the view in front of her to take on a near-surreal quality. Kazuma, the cousin she cared about so much, was gone. Never again would she get to see him smile or hear him laugh. She wouldn't get another chance to talk with him, or just plain see him. The only place he could live now was in her memory.

Her strength left her as she tried to deal with the pain inside, belatedly noticing that she had crumpled to the ground. She could hear someone starting to sob, it was only a second later that she realized it was herself. And no matter how she tried, she just couldn't stop. That was how her mother found her a few minutes later, sitting on the floor crying as if her tears could bring the dead back to life.

* * *

The plans had been made, now all that left was the time in-between. It would always amaze Yuusuke as to how quickly wakes could be planned and then executed. While he could understand wanting to get through the hard parts as soon as possible, while the wounds were still fresh and raw before they scabbed over and became harder to go through, it still seemed as if it was an attempt to cover up the fact that there had been a loss. Almost like, "The sooner we get through this, the sooner we can start trying to move on and forget." Only there would be no forgetting with this, he already knew that none of them were the type to just forget. Not him. Not Kurama. Definitely not Hiei or Yukina. The Kurabara family thrived on honor, so they would never be able to forget. And from what they had been told about the Higurashi family, they were not the type to forget either.

To forget would be to lose an important part of themselves, one they never wanted to give up. While they would have never admitted it to Kurabara, he implanted some of his ideas about honor into them all. It was impossible to have a bond as they did without some part of themselves rubbing off on each other. Kurama actually taught them all to think through their ideas a little bit more; Yuusuke imparted some of his impulsivity; Hiei passed on a bit of his ruthlessness in battle. It happened to anyone who spent enough time with each other and forged deeper bonds through adventures together. Yuusuke supposed that because of that, Kurabara would never be truly gone from them. He would always remain in some way with them. So instead, it was almost like they were wanting to begin trying to rebuild their lives without him in it. Which was something they all desperately needed to do, but instead found themselves wallowing in memories.

Yet before they could move on, they had to get through the rest of today. This time in-between didn't seem too bad, but the wake later on would be hell trying to get through. Everyone Kurabara had known would be there, sobbing and reliving stories of the times they had with each other. The sorrow would be permeable in the air, its scent and weight pushing on everyone. But right now, in the home of the Higurashi family, the pain and heartache seemed bearable.

They all had a good laugh when they first arrived and had been covered in powerless sutras from the old patriarch of the Higurashi. The happiness soon faded as they saw Miyoko, the elder sister of the Kurabara sire, Taka, dressed in black and looking as if her entire world had ended. At the same time, her eyes held a sadness that existed next to acceptance. She knew exactly what they were, she knew why Kurabara had died, she knew that Kurabara was dead, yet she accepted it all. It wasn't until they met Kagome that they understood why they all accepted the events. It was only too bad that acceptance didn't equal less sorrow. Nothing but time could soothe the loss of a loved one.

"So you're the famous Urameshi Yuusuke I always heard Kazuma talking about," Kagome jokingly said to him. Her smile was brighter than it needed to be, he realized that it was for him, to drag him out of his sorrowful thoughts.

"Kurabara talked about me?"

She chuckled, "All the time, ever since we were younger." Her smile diminished a little bit, becoming something fonder as she recalled memories of her time with Kurabara. "At first all he would talk about is how badly he wanted to "beat you into the ground." But as time went on, the feeling behind the words changed... He considered you a friend, and a rival, a long time before you guys actually became friends."

Yuusuke looked away from her, emotions causing an all too familiar lump to form in his throat. Some friend he had been, letting his friend die. It wouldn't be so bad if this was the first time it happened, but it wasn't. He was startled when he felt warm arms hug him from behind and even warmer breath upon his neck. "I don't think Kazuma would blame you for anything that happened Yuusuke... None of us do because whether or not you want to admit it, you're pretty easy to figure out. And people like you just don't let friends die if there's something you can do about it. Besides, we all know what will happen to the demon who did it when you find him."

He gave a forced chuckled, "Do you always put that kind of blind faith in people or am I just special?"

Her arms released him, and he breathed a sigh of relief only to be startled by her moving to stand in front of him with an intense look in her unnatural eyes. It was a look he had only seen on Kurama, one that spoke of time and a warrior. "Why shouldn't I have faith in people? You'd be surprised at how they'll surprise you. And besides, with you, I know it's not blind faith." She gave him another one of her brillant smiles before heading towards the door to her house. "Are you ready to come back inside? Everyone will worry if you stay out too long."

He shook his head and leaned back. While she had no problems rejoining the group of family and friends, he still needed a few moments to get his emotions under control and think on her words. Kurabara was related to some of the strangest, nicest, and caring people. He could see why he turned out the way he did.

* * *

He couldn't take it anymore! How could they all sit around and talk about him in the past tense so easily? He had been alive only two days ago, and they could already talk about him in that way so easily. It was something he couldn't bear to be around at the moment. He just wasn't ready to say goodbye and probably would never be able to until it felt right for Kurabara to be dead. When that moment would ever be, he didn't know, but he knew it wasn't now.

Stepping into the cool night air, he breathed deeply. It seemed to cleanse away some of the sadness that clung to him from inside. A subtle movement caught his attention and had him heading closer to the shrine's tree. As he got closer, he could easily make out the form of Kurabara's cousin, a girl he didn't know existed until a few hours ago. "What're you doing out here?"

She looked up at him, blue meeting brown as they shared the same sadness. "The same thing as you, I suppose... Just trying to get away." Her voice cracked and she paused before continuing to talk, "Trying to find some place where everyone isn't talking about him in the past tense... Care to join me?"

He shrugged before sitting down next to her. "What's that saying? 'Misery loves company'?"

"Something like that," Kagome laughed half-heartedly at his attempt to lighten the mood. The jovial feeling soon faded, once again over-powered by the deep melancholy that permeated the air. Together they sat in shared sorrow, both somehow knew that their feelings of loss and grief were similar. Yuusuke had lost one of the first people to ever show him friendship; Kagome had lost a cousin and her only trusted childhood friend. It seemed no matter where Kurabara went, he would always be drawn to the stranger people, and in this instance, his death had brought them together. His two closest friends had finally met, but probably not under the circumstances he wanted.

Kagome leaned closer to Yuusuke, unconsciously seeking some form of warmth and comfort to soothe the hurt in her heart. "You know, when Kazuma and I were younger and we spent more time with each other... We would always sit together like this under this tree. And we would just talk."

"Talk about what?"

"Absolutely nothing," she gave a choked laugh, feeling the tears she had managed to keep at bay starting to gather in her eyes. "And sometimes, everything. We'd make up stories about demons and warriors, adventures about honor and loyalty... Tell me, Yuusuke, was his own adventure like that?"

He tilted his head to look at her. Even though she wasn't looking at him, he could tell that she wanted some kind of reassurance that he had lived his life. "Yeah, it was."

"I'm glad then, that he got to die after living out his adventure... As a real hero gets to." She couldn't hold back her tears anymore as the first one broke free. It hurt more than anything to say that he was dead. Every time she had to utter those words, it felt as if she was taking a nail and hammering it into her heart. Or perhaps it was more like opening the door to a room he had once occupied and seeing how empty it now was because he was no longer there to give it his quality, even though everything that was him still remained. His scent, his aura, she would bet that she could still conjure up the sound of his voice if she tried; they all remained in that empty room, and looking into it just intensified his absence because all those things that were him just reminded her that they would one day fade as he had. "That's how I'll always remember him... Even though I never wanted to remember."

Crying women had never been his strong point, but he couldn't bring himself to feel uncomfortable in the face of her tears. Those were the words that rested in his heart that she had spoken, and it felt like those were the tears he desperately wanted to cry. Yet, crying at his wake just seemed wrong. He knew Kurabara would never have let him live it down if he knew he cried. He didn't even get to live it down when he cried over Kurabara's fake death!

He put his arm around her shoulders, not knowing anything else to do. It seemed right to hold her in that way, letting her know she wasn't alone. What else could he do for a woman who seemed to be crying his tears for him over someone important who was now beyond their grasp. What was unexpected was for her to immediately turn into his side, using his shoulder to cry on. Again, he couldn't bring himself to mind even as he felt her warm tears soak through the fabric of his shirt. What could he say to someone crying over the loss of a loved one? Especially when he knew exactly how they were feeling.

At least Kurabara was now in the hands of KoEnma, he knew that he would give him a fitting place to spend his afterlife. Toddler he may be, but he wasn't cold.


	4. Yet Love

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

Rated M for a reason! This fic will contain dark themes, mild violence, foul language and character death. If any of that is not your cup of tea, then there is a back button for a reason.

* * *

**Title: _Sunsets Over Mulberry Fields_**_  
**Chapter Four: Yet Love  
**_

_"In the night of death, hope sees a star, and listening love can hear the rustle of a wing.__"  
Robert Ingersoll  
_

* * *

This was not how they expected to be spending their week. The death of their friend had been an unexpected blow, one that seemed oddly premeditated. When they asked KoEnma about who killed him all he would say was that they were trying to track down the killer. They had a name, written in Kurabara's blood as some sick taunt, but now they needed a location.

Despite how much love they held for their friend, it was that same love that held them back from seeing his spirit. Even Kurabara understood and accepted their reasons why; he wouldn't want to see him either after stumbling across his body.

"KoEnma thinks he has a good idea of where he is. There's been some talk of unrest in the demon world, but we're still looking into it," Botan added quickly at seeing the crest-fallen look that graced Yuusuke's face. She felt horrible telling them that they still hadn't tracked down the demon who killed Kurabara, but perhaps it was for the best. It would give their thirst for revenge a chance to cool down.

Kurama sighed and ran his hand through his hair; their lack of information was starting to grate on his patience. "Hopefully something comes up soon. Unrest appearing in the demon world right now seems rather suspicious."

"Yes, we think someone is trying to overthrow Enki, but we don't know right now. KoEnma has been working non-stop trying to piece everything together."

"Who the hell cares!" Yusuke snapped, "All we need is one place and his ass will be dead."

Kurama and Botan sighed heavily; it was just like Yusuke to change his grief into anger. Yet they couldn't blame him, not over this. When the time came, Kurama's and Hiei's grief would also turn to anger as they extracted revenge. And they would be lying if they said they wouldn't enjoy it.

"How much longer do we have to waste waiting for the oaf's family?"

Once again Kurama found himself sighing, but this time over Hiei's question. "It should only be a little while longer. It's hard to gauge how long it will take for a person's body to be cremated."

Botan looked down at the ground trying to gather up the courage needed to say what she really came to say. They all knew the second they found Kurabara that there was no coming back for their friend, yet death couldn't stop him from talking. Deciding that it was now or never, Botan took a deep breath and turned to his greatest friend, "Yuusuke...?"

Yet as his brown eyes met hers, she felt her courage flee. It was heart-breaking to tell someone of another's last words to them. "Yeah?"

"Before I came here, Kurabara wanted me to tell you something," Botan's eyes filled with tears, yet she found herself smiling at remembering the scene she left. "He told me to tell you to 'start acting like a man and face what happened. No one can change the past, so stop beating yourself up -- that's my job when you get to Spirit World!' And then, he said: 'You better keep an eye on my cousin. She's as bad as you when it comes to finding trouble.' "

Yuusuke and Kurama chuckled at his messages. That was Kurabara for them... And they would give up anything to have heard him say those words himself.

* * *

She watched as what remained of his bones was passed to her uncle's chopsticks. Was it true that, that was all that was left of her cousin? In life he had literally been larger than life, that was why it was difficult to imagine all that remained of him could fit into such a tiny jar. How could even the strongest men be reduced to hardly anything? How could everything that made a person a person become nothing more than ashes at the end? It seemed a disservice to the deceased to turn them into something so nondescript as dust. Yet seeing that jar that now held her cousin and watching the bones that didn't manage to be burned passed onto her uncle, Kagome realized that those ashes were all that remained of her cousin. At least they had that to look upon and remember instead of having only pictures and memories left behind.

Perhaps that was the truth of the phoenix; that it was never its ashes it arose from, but rather the ashes of others that had been a part of it. The dead cannot truly live again, yet the survivors must find a way to give birth to their new life without that person in it. That was the hardest thing to do, and something most people never learned how to. Inuyasha was the first example of that to come to her mind; while Kikyou may have died, she was never able to truly die for him because he couldn't imagine his world without her in it. Kagome vowed that she would never be like that, hanging on to the memory of the dead in such a way, but as she was now faced with the reality of losing someone who had been a major part of her childhood, she didn't know if she could keep that vow. It hurt so much to remember, yet it felt like it would hurt even more if she tried to move on.

Kagome followed after her family numbly, it was just like when Shizuru had told her the news only this time the events had yet to truly catch up with her mind. She didn't want to believe that her cousin was now truly gone. No resurrections, and no evil witches would be using his ashes to bring him back to life. Or so she hoped and wished. While she would love to see her cousin one last time, she would be content to wait until they met in the spirit world. That was one of her few comforts; to know that she would be able to meet him after her own death which she knew had to come many years from now or Kazuma would never forgive her.

At seeing the shrine steps and knowing his brothers-in-blood would be waiting at the top, that surreal feeling came back. She could feel all of her emotions once again rushing to her head, but this time her strength didn't leave her nor did she start crying. All she really felt was weighted down by her grief. Before she knew it, she was at the top of the stairs, watching her family and Kazuma's friends mingle before they started to head into the main shrine. She didn't even remember climbing the stairs.

Spotting Yuusuke, someone whose pain ran as deep as her own, she went up to him, holding him back as everyone headed into the shrine to put his ashes to rest alongside her father. Gripping his arm tightly in the fear that he would leave, she whispered, "I don't want to be here... Anywhere but here."

His brown eyes shown with sympathy, he had been ready to ditch this as well. Kurabara may have been the best friend he ever had, but he just wasn't ready to see him put at rest. "Alright, but you asked for it."

* * *

He didn't know how it happened; it just did. It had just started out as a hug, and somehow it turned into this. This being, of course, the erotic thing that it was. While he knew it started with a kiss, he didn't know who had kissed who. It just happened. When her hands found the warm flesh of his back, he couldn't find it in him to rationalize what was happening and instead accepted it. What was there to think about, really? This wasn't about love or lust, it was what it was: sex.

His hands moved up under her shirt as well, only not to savor the soft feel of her skin, but to unhook her bra. If she was the one wanting this, then he wasn't one to pass up on the opportunity. It wasn't everyday that he got the chance to have sex with an older woman. Not like he even got the chance to have sex, normally Keiko was a deterrent to that. However Keiko and thoughts of any other woman were the farthest thoughts in his mind as he quickly found his now bare chest pressed intimately against Kagome's as she tried desperately to feel more of him.

Breaking the kiss (he didn't even realize they had started kissing again) he fumbled with the buttons on her blouse. She swatted his hands away when, in his inexperienced haste, he ripped a button off. As she undid the last button, he brought his mouth to her collarbone and began kissing his way down, sending small electric jolts through her nerves as he left a wet trail behind. He was annoyed when her hand gripped his hair painfully, causing him to look into her flushed face. A husky "Please," escaped from her swollen lips and made him realize just what she was wanting.

Not even caring that there was a bed just steps away from where they were standing, Yuusuke pushed her back against the wall. His communicator began to ring, the spell had been broken and they were thrust back into reality. A reality where Kurabara was dead, and they just attempted to find an escape in each other. "Fuck," he breathed out, resting his forehead against the wall just above her shoulder. He could feel her heavy breathing as his larger body covered hers, keeping her pinned against the wall.

"Perhaps you should answer it," she whispered to him. "And I... I should head back home. Everyone's probably worried."

Yuusuke knew that if he looked into her face, he would see her embarassment, and probably guilt. He had only been around her a couple of days, and he could already tell she would probably think she forced him into this situation. But that would be a lie, they both had enough chances to stop it.

"Yeah," he said, "you're right." He pushed off of the wall and headed over to his discarded shirt that hid his communicator from view. As he flipped it open, he failed to notice that Kagome had already slipped out the door.

"What the hell do you guys want?"

"Yuusuke, we've found the demon responsible for Kurabara's death."


	5. Can Still

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

Rated M for a reason! This fic will contain dark themes, mild violence, foul language and character death. If any of that is not your cup of tea, then there is a back button for a reason.

* * *

**Title: _Sunsets Over Mulberry Fields_**_  
**Chapter Five: Can Still  
**_

_"I made a promise to revenge his soul in time  
__I'll make them bleed at my feet"  
The Promise, Within Temptation  
_

* * *

Having only the time to get his clothes back in order again before his two teammates arrived, Yuusuke immediately noticed the slight flare of Kurama's nostrils as he walked into his apartment. The knowing look on Hiei's face hadn't helped much either. "I believe the idiot told you to watch over her, not fuck her."

"How the hell would you even know? I thought your nose was just as good as a humans," Yuusuke said. Really, he wasn't in a good mood after having the two of them interrupt his time with Kagome. The fact that they held the information about who killed Kurabara was moot.

Kurama chuckled, "He doesn't need to have a good nose, Yuusuke-kun. Any male can smell pheromones... I'll suppose the timing was bad?"

"Screw-..." The words died in his throat as he remembered a similar scene only days ago. The last moment he had spent with Kurabara ended with those same words. And it didn't feel right to use them anymore, not even in a joking manner.

His two friends shared a knowing look; it had not been their intention to immerse him back into memories when it seemed like he was finally learning to move on. "Yuusuke-kun," Kurama cleared his throat to get the Toushin's attention, "KoEnma said that when we arrived here, he would send the information to your communicator. Perhaps you should check it so we can get this over with?"

The black-haired youth nodded his head as he grabbed his communicator, flipping it open. "This guy's either an idiot or cocky, and I'll bet money he's the first one."

"Great, just when I thought the world was less one, it gives us another."

"Hiei," Kurama drawled out the fire demon's name dangerously. While he knew he didn't mean it, it still wasn't appropiate. "What does it say about him?"

"It says he's currently residing in my old man's tower, Enki's off in some other level. We'll get there quicker if we go through the entrance near Genkai's... It'll be a piece of cake!"

"Hn, then let's go already."

As soon as KoEnma had given them the news, the three of them set off for the demon world. As if they would let the sadistic fuck who killed their friend get away with what he did, especially when they now knew where he was. Who he was didn't matter, just making sure he suffered in the same way did.

* * *

Having spent a year and a half in the demon world made it easy for them all to navigate through the lands, finding the quickest route to their destination. The dumb ass should have known better than to choose a spot to settle down in that one of them knew intimately. Before Kurama or Hiei could stop the brash ex-detective, he had thrown open the doors to what he loved to call "The Throne Room", startling the demon that had taken his friend from him.

"Hi!" Yuusuke smirked.

The older demon glared down at the Toushin, trying to conceal his fear. He expected him to still be wallowing in his human emotions in the human world, not here, looking so damn cocky. "And how did you get here?"

"The door," he pointed behind him as Hiei and Kurama entered. They all noticed as the fear in his eyes became even more pronounced. While he may have been strong enough to hold his own against one of them, he was doomed against them all.

"Then please leave the same way. I have no time to spend dealing with cretins like you."

"Sorry, can't do that. See, you made a mistake when you went in the human world and killed a human. You made an even bigger mistake going after Kurabara. And the third strike against you came when you thought to use his death as a way to get to me. Remember that message you left for me in his blood?" Yuusuke scoffed when he didn't answer. "I do. 'Enjoy this pain because your death will hurt even more.' Well, I'm here to tell you, you should've sent that message to yourself, bastard.

"But, thankfully for you, I know Kurabara wouldn't want me killing you. Instead he'd probably spew off some crap about 'Revenge is a dish best served cold' or some such bullshit." Yuusuke sat down in the throne behind the demon. Despite the anger and frustration that gripped his heart and body, he smirked when that idiot of a demon turned hopeful eyes on him. Was he so stupid to believe he'd get off with just a monologue?

"Does this mean, you're not going to kill me?"

"I'm not," Yuusuke's smirk grew at seeing the relieved expression, "but they are."

He turned around the see the cold and merciless expressions on Kurama's and Hiei's faces, and finally discovered where the flaw in his plan had been. And he thought he covered all his bases too, only to discover that he overlooked one minute detail. Their continued connection to KoEnma. That damned child of a demi-God would now be his death-sentence twice. He even forgot the second part to rule number one: Strike quickly after wounding the heart or else you will see how hard a wounded animal can bite.

He had not struck quickly enough.

His dread and knowledge that he was going to die caused his skin to become clammy. He didn't think his plan through enough for him to have executed it. Impatience and childish animosity caused him to make his move prematurely. Or perhaps he had simply underestimated his opponents.

Yuusuke stood up and passed by Kurama and Hiei, not needing to watch as the poor bastard got everything he deserved. "Don't make him scream too loud."

Kurama smirked as he brought one of his hands up to his hair, looking for the seed he would need. "Who says he'll be able to scream?"

"The tongue is always the first thing to go, and you would do well to remember that detective. The octave he'd be screaming in would be enough to cause eardrums to bleed."

Yuusuke shivered, "Glad I never pissed you two off when you were this powerful."


	6. Be Found

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

Rated M for a reason! This fic will contain dark themes, mild violence, foul language and character death. If any of that is not your cup of tea, then there is a back button for a reason.

* * *

**Title: _Sunsets Over Mulberry Fields_**_  
**Chapter Six: Be Found  
**_

_"As long as I can, I will look at this world for the both of us. As long as I can, I will laugh with the birds, I will sing with the flowers, I will pray to the stars, for both of us.__"  
Sascha  
_

* * *

"Are you really going to go in looking like that?"

Kagome jumped slightly, not expecting anyone to be nearby or to say anything with such a knowing tone. She looked down at herself and couldn't really find anything out of place aside from a missing button. Turning around to face her older cousin, she said, "What do you mean?"

Shizuru rolled her eyes and blew out a puff of smoke, "I never expected you to go after Yuusuke. Kurama or Hiei maybe, but not Yuusuke."

She blushed and fiddled with the hem of her skirt, "Wh, what makes you think I went after him?"

"No matter what you do, you can't hide the after-glow."

Kagome closed her eyes, and sighed, "Do you think Mama would notice?"

Stretching out, Shizuru patted the spot next to her, "I'm sure Aunt Miyoko would. And if she doesn't, that worthless idiot I call Father will. Give it a few minutes and it'll wear off more."

Resigning herself to sticking outside a bit longer when all she wanted to do was take a long, hot bath and then sleep for the next few days, she sat down next to Shizuru. "You're not upset?"

Putting out her cigarette, Shizuru reached for her pack, "Why should I be? You're eighteen. You're an adult, you could get a damn sex-change for all I care."

She laughed and bumped her shoulder against her older cousin. If Shizuru had been anyone else, she would've been offended at what she said. "Glad to know you care so much!"

"Tch," Shizuru smirked before lighting another cigarette. She knew it was a bad idea to smoke so much, but it was her way of coping. The older sibling was supposed to go out first, after all. "So, how was he?"

"What!?" Kagome blushed a deep red as she seemed to sink in on herself in her embarrassment. She covered her face with her hands, trying to hide her blush.

"I asked how Yuusuke was in bed," she couldn't keep the smile off of her face. Teasing Kagome was always so much fun. "I always imagined him as being rather aggressive, and passionate. Now that I think about it, I can imagine the same thing about all three of them. Too bad you didn't sleep with Kurama or Hiei, I'd be more interested. And jealous, too."

Kagome moaned and covered her face more, trying to block out the words that were coming from Shizuru's mouth. If this is what she'd have to put up with for losing her virginity, then she'd rather have it back. "Though, I'm surprised at how well you were walking. Must've not been that good if you can still walk straight."

"We... Ah, we were interrupted. His communicator went off."

"Not surprised. Botan was contacted by KoEnma a little after you two pulled your disappearing act."

She looked over at Shizuru, her earlier embarrassment gone, "So... They found-..?" A quick nod of the head was her answer. "It's strange to think about how quickly this all has happened.. It's as if everything wants us to move on as soon as possible."

"News flash, kid - the world doesn't stop for anything. Not events, people, births or even deaths. Everything just keeps on spinning because in the grand scheme of things, we're insignificant."

Kagome slumped forward, "You're so pessimistic..."

"It's called being a realist," Shizuru countered. "Not everyone can be as optimistic as you."

"But... But he was Kazuma!"

The older woman nodded in agreement, "That he was. And he wouldn't want us wallowing in our grief anymore than necessary and go on with our lives. The thing is to learn how to live with the knowledge that there'll never be another like him."

"I... I don't want to learn that, I wanted him to never die! Especially not before me."

She watched as Shizuru's fingers trembled, the only sign of the immense emotion she was barely keeping down. "So long as you don't forget him, then he won't die... Besides, I think after what you just did, both you and Yuusuke are lucky he's not around."

Kagome chuckled humorlessly, knowing she spoke the truth, but not wanting to truly accept all that it meant. While she knew she would never be able to forget her little cousin, she didn't entirely know how to move forward though. It was hard; how does one move into the future without forgetting the past or letting it affect them? Then again, maybe she was supposed to let it affect her, as a way of reaffirming that she had loved him dearly.

They sat together in silent companionship. Sometimes there were things that words could have no hope of expressing, and when there were words, they diminished what they were to describe. And sometimes, silences could speak louder and were more functional than the words they separated. Ever since Kagome and Shizuru were little, they had always been able to talk without actually talking. All their words had been used up, and it was all that was left for them to do before they stepped back into the world and tried to pretend that their hearts hadn't been broken... That the worlds they had been living in hadn't been shattered, and that they were not trying to rebuild those worlds without the one who had been a little brother to them both.

Shizuru blew out another ring of smoke, causing the world they could see to be covered in a hazy film for a brief, passing moment. Kagome couldn't help but realize that was exactly how life was. Once another's life had been ripped away, those left behind were left to amble through a haze of grief and phantom pains as evanescent and real as smoke. Because the pain and the holes left in their lives and hearts would fade. It always did. And no one could say if it was by time or love because the two go hand-in-hand.

As the smoke faded, she smiled softly at seeing Yuusuke appear at the top of the stairs. A new feeling covered his aura, one oddly resembling acceptance. Shizuru looked over in the same direction she did before sighing and putting out her cigarette. "So it's done then, huh?"

Kagome nodded her head as she watched Yuusuke head into the shrine. "Yes," she glanced up at the sky, hoping that Kurabara was watching. "Yes, or so it seems."


End file.
